The Streets
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: This story is about how Paul and Stephanie are the leaders of a crew who do illegal street racing to make there money.Stephanie faces the pressure of keeping Paul happy so she doesn't lose her place as top girl.While facing her own demons from the past.
1. The Streets

Stephanie was watching as all the cars got checked out in there underground garage.There was a huge race tonight and if everything wasn't perfect Paul would be pissed

" What the hell is taking so long" Stephanie asked

" Sorry Ma'am" One guy said

" Please just get it done" Stephanie said as she paced back and forth

" Okay every things in order" The guy finished up

" Thanks come up to the house so I can pay you" Stephanie walked up the stairs and seen Paul talking to some wannabe racing girls. From the moment Stephanie moved in Paul made it clear that she could be replaced whenever necessary.She shook her head and walked past them into the office.Stephanie took 10 grand out the safe and handed it two him.As the guy left Stephanie sat down in the chair and poured herself a glass of bourbon.

She was so out of it that she didn't hear the door open.She felt a pair of eyes on her as she looked up into Paul's hazel eyes

" What's wrong" Paul asked

" Nothing that you would care about" Stephanie muttered

" What was that" Paul asked as he sat down on his black leather sofa

" The cars are ready" Stephanie said changing the subject

"Good get ready were leaving in an hour" Paul stood up and walked out the room

Stephanie heavily walked into her walk in closet.She put on tight jeans,a white tank top, and black boots.She looked at herself in the mirror and seen lost blue eyes.Ignoring it she walked out the closest and decided to watch t.v. After a while she and Hunter walked down to there garage.

" Which one are we taking" Stephanie asked

" The sv12 roadster" Hunter pointed at the black car that had a white racing stripe on it with 720 horse power it could go up to 219 miles per hour

" Who's your victim tonight" Stephanie asked

" You'll see baby" Paul smirked as he helped Stephanie in the car then got in himself

When they got to the abandoned road they seen a million people showing off there cars.Everyone stopped when Paul road passed them.People knew him, some respected him others wanted to take his street cred.He was undefeated as was Stephanie

"Yo Paul" John Cean said as he seen Paul get out the car

" What's up John" Paul asked

"Nothing much just taking out these lame racers"John said as Adam walked up with Amy on his arm

Stephanie stood by Paul and sneered at Amy they both hated each other

" Well you finally arrive" Adam said

" Cut the bullshit" Paul said as he got into his face

" I know the perfect way to handle this" Chris Jericho started to say as he walked between them " You race" he finished

" I got a better idea we do a 5 team racing you and your crew against mine" Paul said as everyone cheered

" Girls included" Adam asked

" Yeah girls included" Paul said as Stephanie's eyes widened

" I'll see you in ten" Adam smiled in satisfaction as he walked away with Amy

Paul was standing by his car smoking while he looked at Stephanie

" Paul I'm not doing this" Stephanie said

" Yes you are" Paul said

" What the fuck Paul I've never done an inter gender team race" Stephanie said

" There's a first time for everything" Paul shrugged

" I fucking hate you"Stephanie stomped off as Shawn walked over with Dave and Randy Orton

" Someones pissed" Randy said as he seen Stephanie and Paul argue

" She'll get over it" Paul said as he finished his joint

" Don't you think this is dangerous for her" Shawn asked

" Let's go win this" Paul said as he ignored Shawn's question

Adam was waiting at the starting line as Paul pulled up with the guys.Stephanie was right behind them.She borrowed Stacy's pink Mercedes which was upgrade with a turbo engine

" Ready on your mark" Dawn Marie said as she held the flag

" 1,2,3 go" Dawn waved the flag as everyone jetted out the parking lot

Stephanie and Amy were behind the guys trying to gain an advantage over the other

" Bitch" Stephanie mumbled as she rammed into the side of Amy

Stephanie wasn't undefeated for nothing

Amy watched as Stephanie sped off.She passed Adam and was right behind Shawn and Dave

Shawn seen her and moved to the side so she could go in front of him

Stephanie smiled as she swiftly passed him and Dave.She seen the finish line up ahead and increased her speed

The crowd was getting closer so she knew it was time to slow down she pulled on the brakes and waited for everyone else to get there

" You did good" Paul said as he opened the door for her to get out

" I'm always good" Stephanie shrugged as she seen Adam angrily get out the car and start to yell at Amy

" Yo Copeland you owe us some money"Randy shouted as Paul heard police sirens

" We got cops" John Cena yelled out

" Shit let's go" Paul grabbed Stephanie's hand ran to there car as everyone got into there respective cars and left as the police arrived on the scene

Stephanie shook her head as they drove away

" I still can't believe you made me race like that" Stephanie said

" We won didn't we" Paul asked

" That isn't the point" Stephanie said

" Steph don't do this right now" Paul said

" You really don't give a damn about me do you" Stephanie said as Paul parked the car into the garage

" Of course I do" Paul said

" You have a real fucked up way to show it" Stephanie yelled as she got of the car

" Stephanie" Paul grabbed her arm

" Go to hell" Stephanie ran into the house

That night Stephanie locked herself in the bathroom and relaxed as she had a bubble bath.Being with Hunter for three years really changed her.She questioned his love for her when he flirted with other girls or brought them into there home.She was sick of her doing everything for him without getting anything in return.


	2. Old Demons Resurface

Stephanie was soaking in the tub when she heard Hunter bang on the door.

" Stephanie open the door" Hunter growled.

" Go away Hunter" Stephanie yelled.

" Open the damn door" Hunter said as he started to kick it.

" You really don't care about me do you" Stephanie cried.

" Steph you know I love you" Hunter sighed.

" You sure have a fucked up way of showing it" Stephanie winced as Hunter broke the door down.

" I'm not in the mood to be dealing with your attitude" Hunter said.

Stephanie laughed " My attitude your the idiot that broke the door down".

" Steph don't do this right now" Hunter shook his head.

" Whatever" Stephanie said as she looked away. Hunter leaned down and kissed her. Even though Stephanie was still upset she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hunter ignored the fact that she was wet and picked her up. Stephanie leaned into him and let him take her to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Stephanie heard the banging of front door downstairs. She didn't want to wake Hunter so she put on her robe and rushed downstairs to answer. She wasn't happy to see her mother standing there.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.

" Well hello dear" Linda smirked.

" Why are you here I haven't seen you in two years" Stephanie groaned.

" That's because of your asshole you call a boyfriend" Linda shrugged.

Stephanie rolled her eyes " Again what are you doing here" .

" Were in trouble" Linda sighed.

" Who would that be you and Shane" Stephanie asked.

" No all three of us" Linda said.

" Why?" Stephanie asked as she let Linda inside the house.

" Stephanie were in a lot of trouble" Linda said as she went over to pour her a glass of tequila.

Stephanie rubbed her forehead " How?".

" I don't know he got off for good behaviour" Linda laughed as she downed her drink and then poured another one.

" You shouldn't be drinking" Stephanie said.

" So now your my mother" Linda said as she pured herself her third drink.

* * *

By this time Hunter walked down the stairs after hearing voices.

" Steph what's wrong?" Hunter asked.

" Come and see for yourself" Stephanie sighed.

Hunter came down a few minutes later and looked over at Linda drinking out of a big bottle of tequila.

" What the hell is she doing here?" Hunter asked.

" Were in trouble" Stephanie sighed as she went over and took the bottle from Linda.

" Who is we?" Hunter asked.

" My brother, my mom, and me, jackass" Stephanie yelled.

" Don't blame your shit on me" Hunter said. Stephanie ignored him and walked her mom over to the couch where Linda layed down and fell asleep.

" Right now Hunter I"m freaking out so can you act like a boyfriend" Stephanie asked as she raked her fingers through her hair.

" I'm sorry" Hunter whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and let Stephanie put her head on his broad chest.

" What am I going to do?" Stephanie asked.

" We'll figure it out" Hunter whispered.

* * *

**This chapter is so short. I'm not sure if people still want to read this story so if you still do let me know and I will make the next chapter longer...**


End file.
